1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting head decoration, particularly to a decoration which can emit light and can be put on head.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
So far, the head decoration sold on the market is purely of aesthetical design without light-emitting effect. Thus, ordinary head decoration can only be designed in appearance only so that the variation of head decoration is quite limited. Even this ordinary head decoration has a distinct aesthetical design, but it is unable to be highlighted in the dark occasion due to the lack of light emission.
In view of the above defect happened in prior art, the inventor thus proposes a new light-emitting head decoration according to continuous devotion to the product development and design based on the experience and the knowledge accumulated in the long term involvement of relevant field.